


Roll for Initiative

by forgotten_traveler



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dungeons and Dragons, F/M, Sexual Content, This was incredibly self indulgent, You don't need to know how to play D&D to enjoy this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-19 09:41:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29624340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forgotten_traveler/pseuds/forgotten_traveler
Summary: Draco thought it would be good for his relationship if they spent Friday evenings together instead of apart.Somehow, in Hermione’s mind at least, that meant that he had agreed to play Dungeons and Dragons in a room filled with Gryffindors. Once that idea was in her head, there was nothing he could do about it.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 11
Kudos: 76





	Roll for Initiative

Draco had made a mistake, that was the only thing he was convinced of. He made a simple complaint to his girlfriend about the fact that she never seemed to want to spend her Friday evenings with him. She always seemed to have plans with her friends that night. He thought it would be good for their relationship to spend Friday evenings together instead of apart. 

Somehow, in Hermione’s mind at least, that meant that he had agreed to play Dungeons and Dragons in a room filled with Gryffindors. Once _that_ idea was in her head, there was nothing that he could do about it.

So, they both compromised, he would play one time so he could finally be able to understand the rules. Every Friday night ended with her explaining all the shenanigans that her adventuring party had gotten into that night, and he often had trouble following what she was saying. No longer would he be forced to furrow his brow as she’d reexplain things such as Natural 20s or critical failures. 

As soon as they had officially agreed that Draco was going to play D&D with Hermione, she hadn’t really been able to speak of anything else. So, instead of going out for dinner like they usually did on Tuesday evenings (their normal date night), Hermione was explaining what a character sheet is used for.

“Granger, can you explain how you tricked me into this again?” Draco asked as he looked up over the useless piece of paper his girlfriend was forcing him to write random numbers on.

“Because you love me,” she said as she leaned down to give him a sloppy kiss on the cheek. He wished he could deny it, but God he did love that woman. 

He rolled his eyes as she explained what dice did what for what felt like the thirtieth time that night. 

“I’m not an idiot. I think I can figure out a stupid children’s game.” 

Hermione bit her lip as she stared at him, “Okay if you’re sure, just- You have to get into character. It isn’t fun unless you get into character.” 

“I’m already in character,” he deadpanned. 

“You promised you were going to take this seriously!” 

“I promise I’ll take all your nerd shit seriously,” he said as he pulled her in closer to sit on his lap. “As long as I don’t have to use a silly voice.”

She studied his face as if she were searching for any hint of a lie.

“Okay,” Apparently, her investigation hadn’t indicated he was lying. “Show me how you’d roll to attack.” 

She prompted him again motioning to the set of seven dice sitting in front of him. He looked to the d6. 

“No, that's the damage die you’ll use if you hit. You have to use this die.” She picked up a strange circular dice that had about 20 sides on it. “This is the d20. You’ll use this one for pretty much everything.” 

He never thought that a simple request to see his girlfriend more would lead to Hermione explaining what seven dice of various shapes and sizes were meant for. Apparently, each die was named for how many sides it had. A normal 6-sided die was called a d6, a four-sided die a d4, and, apparently, the most important die of them all, the 20 sided die a d20. 

“Okay, so I roll this one, and then if I hit I..”

“Well it depends on which spell you choose, you’re a wizard so you have lots of spells to choose from.” She motioned at the pages of spells that she copied on a piece of paper. 

“Can’t I just use the normal spells?” he said with a raised eyebrow.

“No! This is a game made by muggles, they don’t know what Wizards usually do. So they made it up.” 

He rolled his eyes as he flipped through the pages and pages of spells that he was allowed to use. His character didn’t even have a wand. As if all of these spells could be done wandless. It was idiotic. 

“You can only use a specific amount of spells before you have to take a long rest to sleep off the exhaustion.” 

“That makes no sense, I can use as many spells as I want.” 

“It’s a muggle game. Just go with it.” 

She looked like she was going to burst from a combination of her nerves and excitement. When he saw the vein in her forehead began to pop out, he knew he needed to offer her some sort of comfort. 

“Granger, it’s going to be fine. I’ll figure it all out. I won’t embarrass you in front of your nerdy friends.” 

“Please don’t call this nerdy in front of them.” 

“Fine.” 

“Okay, so show me how you attack again,” she quizzed him again and again and again. 

* * *

They hadn’t had a single conversation that wasn’t about D&D for over 48 hours. She kept pointing out things on the character sheet that he needed to know, or random rules that she thought were important. It was exhausting. 

She kept forcing him to answer what seemed like the most random questions about the character that they had, in Hermione’s words “built together”. Whatever the fuck that meant. 

She had wanted him to play a fighter or a melee-based character because “It was easier to learn the rules that way.” 

But as he flipped through a giant manual of rules he refused. 

“A fighter looks boring. All they do is hit things with a sword,” he flipped through the pages, “What about a Wizard?” 

“That’s a harder class to play, but-”

“Are you saying you don’t think I’m good enough for it?” He raised his eyebrow at her, his decision already made. 

“No just-”

“I’ll be a human wizard. It’ll be a change of pace for me.” 

“Yeah because you’re normally not that,” she said with a degree of sarcasm that he didn’t think quite fit his typically sweet girlfriend. “Okay let’s roll for your stats now.” 

She handed him the d6. “I have no idea what any of this means.” 

“It’s okay you’ll figure it out! The most important one is intelligence because you’re a wizard. You want that one to be high, the rest aren’t as important.” 

“But why do I have a negative number here,” He pointed at the box labeled wisdom, “I don’t want a negative number there.” 

“No, it’s okay!” Hermione said bouncing up and down in her seat as she explained the rules to him. “That’s perfect. It’ll give you something fun to roleplay!”

“Meaning?”

“Meaning your guy will be super smart but just isn’t wise. You’re basically just book smart.” 

“Hmm, I’m not sure I’ve ever met someone who is super smart, incredibly gifted with magic, and also doesn’t have any sort of street smarts. I wonder who I’ll base my character off of.” The sarcasm dripped off of his voice. 

“I’m going to assume that my loving boyfriend wouldn’t be saying anything mean about me.” 

The glare she shot him wasn’t as scary as it normally would have been since she seemed to be struggling to keep a smile off of her face. 

* * *

Okay.

He had finally grown tired of talking about Dungeons and Dragons. It was too much and it was all the damn time. 

She hadn’t been able to talk about anything. She was lucky that he loved her so much, because he wouldn’t put up with that annoying nerd shit otherwise. Even though he loved her more than literally anything in the world, it didn’t help the fact that he wanted to shove a sock in her mouth just to shut her up. 

He was also convinced that she was purposefully picking the worst times to bring it up too. It was like the woman had no common sense. 

For example, one morning he was in the shower, his hair was literally covered in shampoo when he heard the door open. 

Normally, his naked girlfriend walking into the shower with a wide grin was one of the best things anyone could ever experience. In fact, he probably wanted to start every single morning of his life in a similar manner. 

“Well hello there Miss Granger,” He drawled as he moved to pull her closer to his body. 

“We need to figure out your character's backstory,” He groaned into her neck. “Don’t look at me like that, I’m being serious Draco! I was just thinking about-”

She was insistent even as he began dropping kisses up and down her neck. She still asked questions even as his hands decided to explore her body. She was still talking about fucking Dungeons and Dragons game even as one of his hands dipped between her legs. 

“Why- why- oh my god. Why did he decide to be an adventurer?” 

He leaned back from her glistening body so he could look her in the eyes. She was way too beautiful to be this damn annoying. 

“To have as much sex as humanly possible.” 

Her soft whimpers from his deft fingers quickly cut off as she narrowed his eyes at him. 

“Seriously? Because if that’s his motivation that’s okay, I just want you to be sure about it before we get to Harry’s place.” 

“Merlin, please don’t talk about him when I literally have my fingers inside of you.” 

“Sorry, it’s just- wanting copious amounts of sex- oh my god don’t stop- well it seems like it may be a bit awkward to roleplay with all of our friends.” 

“Maybe I’m just confusing what the character wants and what _I_ want.” He smirked at her slowly teasing her with his fingers. 

“I’m just saying-”

He smothered her words with his mouth. 

Other times, she had even less patience and decided that she needed to get her answer then and there. He was about to fall asleep one night when suddenly she shuffled over to his side of the bed. 

“Does he have any siblings? Where are his parents?” 

“No siblings. No parents. He was born in an egg. He's actually a giant snake.” 

“Draco! This is serious-”

He tried to fake snore to stop her from demanding more answers. 

Eventually, he was forced to make clear guidelines with her about talking about D&D when she brought it up when they were _literally_ in the middle of the throes of passion. 

Her legs were bracketing him as she rode him, he was too intoxicated by the soft moans she was making to hear her at first. 

“Hmm?” He hummed as his tongue swirled over her breast. 

“Does- Does he have any romantic partners?” 

“You’ve got to be fucking kidding me.” 

“I was just wondering if he had anyone that he could- oh my god, fight for. M-Maybe a girlfriend or wife? He could be gay for all I care. I just want you to-”

He flipped them at that point. He pressed her into the mattress lifting one of her thighs so he could sink deeper into her. 

“Stop talking Granger.” 

* * *

He didn’t know who was looking forward to Friday more. She was bouncing with her excitement that he’d finally get to understand one of her favorite passions, and he was just ready to stop talking about what was quite literally the nerdiest thing he’s ever heard of. 

Everything was already set up when they got there. It was one of the weirdest things he had ever seen. Potter was sitting behind a giant piece of cardboard with a dragon on it, he was busy organizing pieces of parchment behind the screen. Draco looked closer, it almost looked like notes. 

Weasley was rolling d20s as if he were warming up for a quidditch game. Occasionally he’d glare at a specific die and put it in a bag. 

Ginny was scribbling notes on a piece of paper and flipping through a manual of rules. 

Hermione immediately moved to sit at the table to begin arranging her dice in an organized fashion. She owned an impossibly large collection of dice. Why would she need so many dice?

When Ginny noticed that they had arrived she summoned a drink for Draco to sip on.

“Drink up,” she said immediately, “It’ll help trust me.” 

He was never one to ignore such solid advice and quickly downed the drink that she handed him. She gave him another one as soon as he finished. 

Fuck. What had he gotten himself into? 

“Is everyone ready to begin?” Potter asked once he noticed that everyone had taken a seat. 

Everyone but Draco nodded.

“Since we have a new player here,” Potter said motioning at Draco, “Let’s go around the table and introduce ourselves. Borbel you’re first.” 

Weasley cleared his throat as he hunched over the table, his voice growing deeper, “I’m Borbel Cottenfoot. I was born in the upper regions of the Andels before an accident took my parents from me. Now I hunt at night searching for a way to avenge their murders.”

Holy-

What the fuck?

That was so fucking weird. 

Potter nodded as he looked over at Ginny. 

“Oh wait,” Weasley said his voice back to the normal pitch, “I forgot to say what I look like. I’m a halfling. I have a black cloak on my back and daggers strapped all over my body. Okay, your turn Gin.” 

Ginny’s voice had lowered about three octaves when she spoke. After almost every word, a grunt escaped her lips. “Me Grosh. Grosh really like to hit things.” Her voice returned to normal, “Okay Malfoy, you see just a jacked woman in front of you. I’m talking muscles on muscles on muscles. Like- my abs have abs. I have this giant battle axe strapped to my back. And most of my clothes have holes and are in tatters. I look hot.” 

Hermione whispered dramatically, “Don’t forget about the tusks!”

“Oh, that’s right. I’m actually a half-orc. My skin is green and I look like I could squish your brain with two fingers.” 

Hermione leaned over to Draco to explain, “She’s a barbarian.”

“Yeah, I can tell. I’ve always thought most of the Weasleys were very barbarian-like.” 

“No, I mean her character is a barbarian. She gets angry and she hits things really hard.” 

“It’s so much fun,” Ginny said with a grin. “Okay Mione, your turn.” 

Hermione’s voice was angelic when she spoke again, “Greetings, My name is Ivalyn. I am but a humble worshiper of my God Theodryn, God of light and healing. My mission is to travel across the world and spread his mission of goodness and heal all those I can.”

Draco knew all of this, Hermione had talked of few things other than her half-elf cleric for months now. Ivalyn this, and Ivalyn that. ‘Oh Draco, tonight Ivalyn had to kill someone and it really bothered her, but she had to do it to save Grosh’s life!’

“Your turn.” She nudged Draco’s shoulder. “Introduce yourself.”

He refused to change his voice, he had some dignity after all. “I uh- I’m a wizard. A human wizard. I look like a normal person.”

“Name?” Ginny grunted, her voice returning to Grosh’s deep register. 

“Uh-” He looked over at Hermione with wide eyes. She had him decide his entire backstory. He even knew the exact relationship that he had with his second cousin on his mother’s side, but she didn’t get him to make up a name. “Uh- Drico.” 

“That’s a dumb name,” Weasley said with a derisive look on his face. 

“That’s not very kind Borbel, I think I like this new stranger.” Draco looked up into the kind eyes of his girlfriend, or maybe he looked into the sweet eyes of Ivalyn. He wasn’t quite sure. 

“Uh- thanks?” 

“So,” Potter said as he clapped his hands. He grabbed his wand and waved it, the lights in the room dimmed slightly as ominous music began playing in the background. “I think it’s time for us to officially begin. Tonight, our journey begins in a tavern. The winter solstice is coming in a few days and the party decided to relax and grab some drinks.” 

Draco’s eyes darted at all of the people seated at the table as they actually began to sit as if they were at a bar. 

What the fuck did he get himself into? 

“I’d like to look around and see if I notice anyone out of the ordinary,” Hermione said as she reached for her dice. 

“Go ahead and roll a perception check.” 

“That’s a 19.” 

The number that she rolled on her dice was definitely not 19, he wasn’t even sure where she got that number from. Ginny seemed to notice his confusion, “You add what you roll on the dice to what you have on the paper.” 

“Oh, that makes sense.” He quite literally had no clue what she was talking about. 

“Okay Ivalyn, you look around and you don’t see anyone too terribly suspicious. However, you see an older lady to the side of the tavern sitting all by herself.”

“Okay, I’d like to take Drico over there with me. I want to speak with her.” 

“Sounds good, let’s figure out what everyone else is doing before you go over there okay?” Potter asked, looking at the two Weasleys. 

“I’d like to hide in the corner and listen in on what Ivalyn and Drico end up saying,” Weasley had already begun rolling, “That’s a 24 to stealth.” 

“Easy enough for you to hide off to the side no one seems to notice you,” Potter said, he looked over at Ginny. 

“Grosh drinking. Grosh wants to arm wrestle.”

“Okay, do you ask people to arm wrestle with you?” 

“Yes. Grosh want arm wrestle.” 

“So throughout the entire tavern, there’s a loud echo as Grosh suddenly bellows her desire to find someone to arm wrestle. You call out for someone and then a broad man comes up to you,” Potter’s voice changed into a cockney accent. “Yous there, you talking about arm wrestling? You should know I’m the champion here, don’t start something you can’t finish. 

“Oh, Grosh always finishes. Always,” Ginny growled looking at him. She held her hand out. “Arm wrestle Grosh now.” 

“Okay Gin, roll a strength check.” 

Ginny smiled as she looked down at her die, “That’s a 26,” 

While the arm wrestling match was going on, Draco leaned over to whisper in Hermione’s ear. “How the fuck is she rolling so high? I thought it only goes up to 20.” 

“She’s adding her modifier onto it, you add this number,” she pointed at the paper in front of them “to whatever you roll.” 

“And how does Potter know what happens because of how you roll?” 

“It’s because he’s the Dungeon Master or DM. He makes it all up.”

“Hmmm.” He said as he looked back up at the arm wrestling scene in front of him. It looked like Grosh had won and was currently celebrating by pouring ale all over her head. 

“Okay Ivalyn and Drico, back to you two. You walk over to the lady standing in the corner, she’s a human lady and she looks just ancient. Let’s get both of you to roll an insight check. Just so you can see what you think her deal is,” Potter asked them.

Hermione handed Draco the right dice for him to use. They both rolled. Everyone, but Draco, gasped when they saw what he rolled.

“That’s a natural 20! Good job baby.” She moved her hand to his thigh as she squeezed. 

“All I did was roll a stupid die, I don’t see how that’s impressive.” 

“Okay Malfoy,” Potter said as he moved from the table to walk over to Draco.

“What the fuck are you doing?” 

Potter shrugged, “Hemione didn’t roll high enough, her character wouldn’t know this information.” 

“Still not sure why you’re coming over to me.” 

“Draco,” Hermione scolded him, “He’s going to whisper the information that you got out of that roll to you.” 

Draco looked around at all of their expectant faces, “But why wouldn’t he just say it out loud?”

Ginny raised an eyebrow, “So Hermione can’t metagame. She’s really bad at not doing that.”

“What the fuck does that mean?”

“If I used real-life information to affect the game that’s called metagaming. Ivalyn can only act with the information she knows.” Hermione smiled at him. “Now let Harry whisper in your ear.” 

“I promise it’s just as uncomfortable for me,” Potter said before he leaned down to speak to Draco. It was probably one of the strangest experiences that he’d ever been through. 

“So, Drico, you take a long look at this old lady,” Draco would have never thought that there would be any version of him that would have ever known what it felt like to have Potter’s breath tickle his ear. “You stare closely at her and see a weird sort of shimmer and with the knowledge of the arcane arts, you realize that she’s wearing some sort of disguise.” 

Draco’s eyes widened as he watched Potter sit back. His mind was racing, should he find a way to tell Ivalyn, should he keep the information to himself?

“Hello,” Hermione said, “my name is Ivalyn, and this is my friend Drico, do you mind if we take a seat here?” 

Potter’s voice turned into a high-pitched croaky voice, “Of course my dears, come take a seat. Would you like something to drink?”

Ivalyn was opening her mouth to respond when Draco interrupted her, “No we’re good.” 

“Drico, don’t be rude. Of course, we'll have something to drink.”

“‘Okay, I’ll go grab the drinks.’ You both watch as this lady quickly stands up and walks to the bar, and both of you are left seated alone for a second.”

“Well I’m going to tell Hermione to not trust her,” Draco said quickly. 

“You have to tell me how Drico would tell me.” 

“Uh- okay Ivalyn, don’t trust her. I think she’s in disguise.” 

Hermione gasped, “Oh no!”

Weasley spoke up, “I’m going to ready my dagger to throw as soon as something gets scary.” 

“Got it,” Potter nodded, “What about you Gin, are you still drinking?”

She tilted her head for a couple of moments as if she were considering it, “Grosh will keep drinking.” 

“Okay so Drico and Ivalyn, you two are sitting there. Finally, you realize it’s been about 10 minutes, the lady has not returned.” 

“What should we do?” Ivalyn asked, “Should we go look for her?” 

“Hell yes,” Draco said before he looked up at Potter, “I want to see if I see her anywhere.” 

Weasley spoke up, “I would have been watching her this whole time right? Because I was preparing to attack if need be?” 

“Oh yeah, that’s right! I forgot about that Ron, so you actually watched her head out the back door.”

“I would have followed.” Weasley said, “but I would have done it sneakily.” 

“Okay roll a stealth check.” 

He looked over his dice for a couple of moments before he picked one. He blew in his hand a couple of times before he rolled it. 

Everyone hissed.

It was a 1.

Hermione was explaining it in his ear, “That’s a critical failure. It means he didn’t accomplish what he wanted and it usually means something really bad will happen because of that.”

“So as you’re following her, you think you’re being absolutely silent. You’re used to doing sneaky stuff, after all, you’re so confident in your ability to follow this lady without her knowing that you don’t notice the water pooled on the ground.” 

Potter paused a moment letting his words hang in the air, “Then _woosh_ your feet go up in the air and you land on the ground in a big crash.” 

Draco looked up and saw everyone at the table on the literal edge of their seat as they waited for Potter to continue, “Suddenly, Borbel, you’re grabbed by your neck and slammed against the wall. You watch as the old lady’s entire form morphs into a snarling Orc.”

“Do we notice this?” Draco asked. He had grabbed Hermione's thigh at some point during this encounter. His grip on her was tight. 

“It’s loud enough that you’d all hear it, and since Ivalyn and Drico were cautious of this lady you can reasonably assume that something bad was going down.” 

Potter paused as he looked at all of them with a grin, “I need you to roll for initiative.” 

Everyone cheered as Draco looked over at Hermione, “What does that mean?” 

“We’re about to start fighting. We just need to see what order we go in.” Hermione said as she pointed at the d20 for him to use. 

Hermione showed him the pages of spells that he had at his disposal and briefly explained what she thought were his best combat spells. Draco was a little surprised when he wasn’t just allowed to stupefy the Orc. 

“It’s a muggle game Malfoy,” Ginny said with a roll of her eyes. “They don’t use the same spells.” 

Oh, he had forgotten about that. 

Hermione pointed towards a specific spell, Fireball. That sounded intriguing.

“Fireball is very powerful; it lights everyone in a certain area on fire. Just be careful it can also hurt us too.”

“Don’t worry about Grosh though. She can take it.” Ginny said as she puffed out her chest. 

Weasley shook his head, “Please worry about Borbel, I cannot take it.” 

Draco nodded, his brain felt like it was spinning. There were so many things to remember. He looked up at Hermione with wide eyes. 

“Don’t worry I’ll help you,” She said as she reached for his hand. Once their fingers were intertwined she gave him a comforting squeeze. “Besides, you rolled low on initiative so you have a few rounds to watch what everyone else does.” 

It was Ginny’s turn first. She stood up as she banged on her chest, “Grosh is going to RAGE!” 

Potter rolled his eyes at her. It was hard not to smile as Ginny got completely into character.

“Grosh will run towards Borbel and as soon as Gorsh is in range, Grosh will hit the orc.” 

Grosh hit the orc, twice in fact. 

Hermione cast a spell called Shield of Faith on Draco. She said it was supposed to make him have stronger armor during combat. 

Weasley hid in the shadows in an attempt to try to sneak up on the orc, but most of his attacks missed. He seemed to have awful luck with his rolls. No one at the table acted like this was a unique thing. 

Combat was unexpectedly thrilling for something that literally involved a pencil, a sheet of paper, and dice. 

Draco started off cautiously, he cast a couple of lower-level spells to damage the Orc, each time a spell hit a large part of him wanted to let out an embarrassing cheer. 

It almost felt like an actual wizard’s duel, his wit and skill were matched against Potter’s interpretation of what this random Orc would do. 

The tide seemed to be in their favor until Potter decided to change things up, “Drico, as your acid splash lands on the Orc, she looks over at you with a smile, ‘You seem nice, why don’t you come fight on my side? Go ahead and attack your friends.” 

There was a loud silence as what he said fell over the party.

“Well, I’m obviously not going to listen to that.”

“She casts Dominate Person on you. I need you to make a wisdom saving throw,” Potter said with an evil smirk. He was an evil man. An evil evil evil dungeon master. Pure evil. 

“I didn’t even know she was a wizard,” Weasley pouted from his chair. She hadn’t cast a single spell that entire time, instead of resorting to using her giant club to hit them over the head.

Hermione leaned over to point at the correct modifier on the list. Draco’s heart was racing as he rolled the dice. 

It was a 1.

It didn’t even matter what he needed to add to it because it was a fucking 1. 

“What does that mean?” Draco asked. 

“I think you have to attack us,” Ivalyn said with sad eyes. “It’s okay, I’ll forgive you.” 

“Gorsh doesn’t care. Gorsh likes being attacked.” 

“I’m going to hide from Drico,” Borbel said looking at him with cautious eyes. 

Potter shot him a mischievous look, “You have to listen to whatever the orc says. Right now she wants you to attack the group.”

Everyone paused, he looked over and watched Hermione play with the dice on her table. 

“Any specific spell Potter?” He ground out, his teeth were clenched tightly.

“You have to attack it as if you think they’re super dangerous. Look at how everyone’s grouped up together, if only you had a spell that did lots of damage to everyone at once.”

“You’re not talking about-” Draco began.

“He’s talking about fireball,” Hermione said, hanging her head sadly. 

“Fine. I suppose I’ll cast fireball at all of my allies.” He had never felt more annoyed as he took his pencil to mark off his used spell slot. “Do I roll to attack?” 

“No, it automatically hurts them.” Potter’s smile was evil. “They have to roll to see if they get to half the damage or not.” 

Borbel failed.

Gorsh failed. 

Ivalyn failed. 

Draco had to roll his six-sided die 8 times to calculate all the damage he gave to them. He rolled high. He rolled very high. Each of his companions took 40 points of fire damage. He was pissed at this stupid orc, but he couldn’t do anything about it. 

Hermione did the math on her paper until she gave a little gasp. “I’m unconscious.” 

“Oh shit,” Ginny said as she broke character for the first time that night. “She’s our healer. How are we going to be healed if our healer is unconscious?”

“Potter, I swear to Merlin if you just made me kill my girlfriend I swear-”

“The DM does not control the dice. Mione, it’s your turn. Go ahead and roll a death saving throw.” 

“Wait what-”

“It’s okay Draco, I just have to roll. If I get above a ten then I have a success, if I get below ten that’s a fail. It’s the first to three rolls.” She picked out a specific die and whispered a prayer to it before she could roll it. “As long as I don’t get a natural-”

It was another 1.

“What- What does that mean?” Draco asked once Hermione began to look as if she were on the edge of despair. 

“It means I failed two saves. If we get to my next turn and I roll less than 10. I’m officially dead.” Hermione’s breath began to come faster as she watched the table in horror. 

Potter’s amused smirk had disappeared off of his face as he began to look at Hermione with concern.

“Okay uh- Gin it’s your turn.” 

“I’m going to try to carve this stupid Orc’s face into pieces.” Ginny had vitriol to her that seemed different from Gorsh’s typical anger. “Does she look hurt?” 

“Oh she’s looking super beat up, there’s blood dripping from the side of her face, and she seems to be favoring her right leg.” 

“Okay, I swing.” Ginny rolled, luckily it was high enough to hit, “That’ll be 12 points of damage as I take my axe and try to chop her head off.” 

Potter nodded, “Okay, so she’s looking very hurt. As if she’s got only a little bit of life left in her eyes. She looks over at Drico and points at Ivalyn on the ground ‘Attack her. Again.’” 

“Do I really have to?” he moaned as he shot a desperate look at Hermione who was staring at her character sheet with wide eyes.

Potter was quiet for a moment looking like he was deep in thought, “As you look over at the burnt and bloody form of Ivalyn, you get a rush of anger. This isn’t right. She’s your friend. You want to protect your friends, don’t you? Since this orc is definitely weak from all of the damage that the party has done to her, go ahead and roll a wisdom saving throw to see if you can break through the spell.”

The room was silent as Draco grabbed his die. He could feel his blood pumping in his ears as he began to roll.

Natural 

Fucking 

20.

Everyone cheered, Draco included as he looked down at the dice in front of him in awe. He never thought that the number 20 could look so good. 

Draco smiled, “I’m going to pretend like she still has control over me, but when she’s least expecting it I’m going to cast Blight on the Orc.”

The orc failed its saving throw.

She took 31 points of damage. It was probably overkill since she probably didn’t have that much health left, but no one fucks with his girlfriend. 

Listening to Potter describe in detail the horrible death of this Orc was surprisingly rewarding. Draco felt a sick desire to get his character to spit on the dead body, but he had more pressing things to think about.

“I’m going to run over to Ivalyn,” Draco said, “Is there anything I can do to heal her?” 

“You should have a healing potion in your pack. Look down at your inventory,” Weasley said, pointing at that spot on the sheet.

“Okay, I’m going to pour that down her throat. Will that make her okay?” 

“Ivalyn, you slowly return to consciousness and see the panicked face of Drico leaning over you trying to breathe life back into you.” 

“Okay, I’ll cough a little bit, a small trickle of blood will fall from my lips as I look up at Drico. When I finally speak and my voice is going to be super croaky. Like I desperately need a glass of water,” Hermione said as she grabbed Draco’s hand. “You saved me.”

“I also almost killed you. Don’t forget about that part,” Drico said with a bitter laugh. “I’m so sorry Ivalyn.” 

“Nonsense, you had no choice. You did all you could to save me. For that I thank you.” Ivalyn- Hermione, or maybe both, looked at him with a tired smile.

“Well,” Potter stretched in his chair. “I think that’s a good stopping place for tonight. What’d you think Malfoy? Did you have fun?”

They all looked at him with an excited expression. 

“It was alright.” He shrugged. “It’s still fucking nerdy.” 

Hermione rolled her eyes as she said goodbye to her friends. Once everything was cleaned up, they apparated back to their flat. 

Hermione launched herself at him before he had a chance to speak. “Oh my god, that was so much fun. I loved that. I love you. Thank you for doing that with me.”

She was pressing kisses all over his face as he picked her up by her thighs and carried her into their bedroom. 

“Granger that was amazing.”

“You really liked it?”

“Yes! That was so much fucking fun oh my god. I can’t believe- I thought I was going to kill you!” 

She giggled, “It would have been okay if you did. I would have just made another character.” 

“No it wouldn’t have been, Drico would have never gotten over that. It would have haunted him forever. I’m still not sure how he’ll react to all that happened tonight. He did not like losing control of his actions. I know that for sure.” 

She beamed at him, “Does that mean you’ll play with us again?” 

“Fuck yes! That was the most fun I think I’ve ever had.” 

Hermione had resumed her mission of attacking him with her mouth, her hands traveling up and down his body as she began opening the buttons on his shirt. 

“I still can’t believe that Orc was trying to take control of me like that! It wanted me to kill you!” 

His shirt was half off. 

“I probably shouldn’t have used Blight, but I wanted that orc to die.” 

“Mmm-hmm.” Her hands had drifted to his belt buckle.

“But did you know that when I level up I can get a spell called disintegrate?” 

“No, I didn’t know that.” 

His belt was thrown onto the floor. 

“Yeah, I was reading about it when we took a snack break.” 

“Wow.” 

She was pulling his pants down.

“You’ll have to tell me if I read it wrong but I think If they fail a dex saving throw they’ll take 10d6 + 40 damage!” He was gesturing wildly, seemingly oblivious to his girlfriend who was lifting her shirt above her head. 

“I haven’t even told you the best part of the spell.” 

Her bra was flung off the bed.

“What’s that?” she asked as she continued her mission of taking both of their clothes off. 

“If they go to zero hit points they’re disintegrated. A revival spell won’t do anything! You have to use a wish or a true resurrection to bring them back to life!” 

“Oh wow, that’s very powerful.” 

He was completely naked. 

“That would’ve been a good spell to use on that stupid Orc.” 

She was kissing his neck, she took her time as she traveled down his body. Sucking on his pulse point, biting his shoulder, kissing his abs. Her fingers traveled faster than her mouth did as she gripped him in her hands. 

“I think next time, we- Oh that’s nice,” he continued talking through her laughter, “Maybe next time we play we can team up. I think Ivalyn and Drico make a good match.” 

“Hey Draco,” Hermione was gazing up at him through her eyelashes. 

“What?”

“Stop talking.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos make my day :)  
> [Follow me on Tumblr!](https://forgotten-traveler.tumblr.com/)


End file.
